Chatroom
by MOFOSTAN
Summary: Teenagers and their silly computers and video games and online chatrooms. Still, it would be fun to watch what certain teenagers talk about on these online chatrooms. Especially the teenagers from South Park High.
1. Homework

9/13/11

4:12 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chat room

Hitler_nilatS: i cant remember de homework... can i copy u kahl?

69ingchipmunks: ...seriously? again? this is the fourth time this week!

Hitler_nilatS: yeah... mr. fucktard waz boring me 2 fuckin hell

69ingchipmunks: i'm not cheating for you again. i told you last time, fatass, no more.

Hitler_nilatS: coooooooome ooooooooooon!

69ingchipmunks: fuck you dude. go fail by yourself. leave me alone.

Hitler_nilatS: pretty please? w/a cherry on top?

69ingchipmunks: ... you really think that'll work on me?

Hitler_nilatS: yes...

69ingchipmunks: you're such a stupid retard cartman

Hitler_nilatS: WELL FUCK U FUCKIN JOO! I DONT NEED U! UR A $-GRUBBIN WHORE ANYWAYS! ID BE DISGRACED 2 ACCEPT HELP FROM DE LIKES OF UUU!

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/13/11

4:30 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

fuck_me: what do you want now cartman?

Hitler_nilatS: did u copy de homework from mr. hertz or somethin?

fuck_me: ... i don't even have him...

Hitler_nilatS: fuck... do u know any1 hoo does?

fuck_me has disconnected

9/13/11

4:35 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: do u hav mr. hertz?

shit123: for 2nd period...

Hitler_nilatS: did u copy de homework?

shit123: yeah...

Hitler_nilatS: can u give it 2 me?

shit123: I have him for regular. don't you and kyle have him for honors?

Hitler_nilatS: ... FUCK!

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/13/11

4:39 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: do u have mr. hertz 4 math?

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/13/11

4:42 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: do u have mr. hertz 4 math?

Hello_Kitty_ Sunshine332: yep

Hitler_nilatS: do u have him 4 honors?

Hello_Kitty_ Sunshine332: yep

Hitler_nilatS: akdjhfakjdflajdf! FUCK YEAH! gimme his homework

Hello_Kitty_Sunshine332: I was absent today... but token has him... i think. I'm pretty sure wendy has complained about his teaching methods.

Hitler_nilatS: damn u butters, ur useless.

Hello_Kitty_Sunshine332: )':

Hitler_nilatS: and ur username is so fuckin gay

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/13/11

4:57 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: token my main man!

I_HATE_LIONS_227: what do you want

Hitler_nilatS: mr. hertz honors homework.

I_HATE_LIONS_227: i have him for regular...

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/13/11

5:03 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: mr. hertz's homework for honors.

Women_of_2Morrow: I have him for AP, cartman.

Hitler_nilatS: Shit! Fuck! Y doesn't anybody have his goddamn homework!

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/13/11

5:23 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/13/11

5:25 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/13/11

5:28 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: WHAT!

Hitler_nilatS: please, please, please, please!

69ingchipmunks: doesn't anyone else have mr. hertz?

Hitler_nilatS: no. i tried everyone. even wendy and token and craig. buttters, kenny, stan... NO ONE HAS THE HOMEWORK!

69ingchipmunks: ... i hate you so much

Hitler_nilatS: i know you do.

Hitler_nilatS: homework...

69ingchipmunks: /sigh... page 28-29 numbers 24-50 even only. omit 36 and do 45.

69ingchipmunks: happy!

Hitler_nilatS: yes

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/13/11

5:32 PM

69ingchipmunks has joined your private chatroom

69ingchipmunks: i hate you so fucking much fatass

69ingchipmunks has disconnected


	2. Suspicious

9/14/11

6:23 AM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: I DID ALL DE HOMEWORK TILL 10:45 4 FUCKIN NOTHIN!

69ingchipmunks: serves you right

Hitler_nilatS: how waz I supposed 2 no it would be a teacher's plannin day!

69ingchipmunks: because there is a thing called a school calendar you are supposed to read every morning

Hitler_nilatS: hoo actually reads de school calendar!

Hitler_nilatS: don't answer that nerd

Hitler_nilatS: wait... that means u knew & U DIDNT TELL ME FUCKIN JOO!

69ingchipmunks: no fatass. i didn't know. i did my homework for nothing too. i check the day every morning, so i found out i have no school just now

Hitler_nilatS: Y r u even on de computer?

69ingchipmunks: I was going back to sleep when i heard i had someone talking to me in the chatroom. unfortunately for me, it was you.

Hitler_nilatS: u should be honored i would talk 2 dirt like u

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/14/11

2:11 PM

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

shit123: wanna hang out and play video games 2day?

69ingchipmunks: i'm busy, my little brother has a dentist app. 3 and the doctor takes like 2 hours to answer a patient. sorry dude.

shit123: kk, no big deal. i kinda felt shitty today anyways.

69ingchipmunks: lol you always feel shitty

shit123: lol totally

69ingchipmunks: dude the fatass keeps bugging me

shit123: what? why?

69ingchipmunks: for homework

shit123: no big deal. he did the same to me.

69ingchipmunks: yeah, but did he bug you 5 times?

shit123: the fuck? he doesn't even care about his grades.

69ingchipmunks: yeah but he said that if he gets lower than a c this semester then his "Great Dictators of History" club will be banned.

shit123: that club is so fucking shitty

69ingchipmunks: tell me about it, i have a grudge on his favorite dictator

shit123: lol

69ingchipmunks: worst part is he has 12 members

shit123: really? who would join that piece of shit club?

69ingchipmunks: history buffs i guess. i don't really like most of the people in his club.

shit123: how do you even know them?

69ingchipmunks: remember the bet i lost with him two weeks ago?

shit123: the one about whether that dictator was communist or not?

69ingchipmunks: Stalin in Russia. And he wasn't communist. He was a Socialist.

shit123: i don't care about that shit.

69ingchipmunks: i know, i know. but he forced me to join after i lost

shit123: what would he have to do if you won?

69ingchipmunks: quit his own club

shit123: lol that woulda been funny

69ingchipmunks: i know, but i ended up getting the short stick. i'm a jew on a dictator's club with the president being obsessed with hitler and genocide. that's not immoral at all (sarcasm)

shit123: lol. serves you right for always betting with each other

69ingchipmunks: fuck you, dude

shit123: no, seriously. It's annoying when you 2 fight. ask ken.

69ingchipmunks: what's annoying is the fatass!

shit123: well, that everyone agrees with lol

69ingchipmunks: lol yeah. well my bro wants me to take him to the doctors app.

69ingchipmunks: bye dude

shit123: bye

9/14/11

5:46 PM

tacos98: dude i went to tacobell today

mofo_fu: you always go to taco bell

tacos98: yeah but i saw the most dope shit of life

mofo_fu: dope shit?

tacos98: shut up craig, fucking dick

mofo_fu: /flips off

tacos98: cartman was there!

mofo_fu: and i care why?

tacos98: i saw him with a girl!

mofo_fu: yeah right, it's probably his mom

tacos98: no! it was this random chick from our homeroom class remember the blonde babe with the nice rack that we always talk about! they were holding hands!

mofo_fu: ... o_

tacos98: i know right! she's wasted on a fat piece of shit like him!

mofo_fu: i don't believe it... he's probably blackmailing her or something

tacos98: hopefully. I think she even pecked him on the cheek as they got out.

mofo_fu: DUDE! i JUST ate!

tacos98: i even saw him checking her out

mofo_fu: no more info! i'm gonna puke! stop it dude!

tacos98: and when i was walking home i saw them again and they were french kissing in the back of taco bell

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/14/11

6:54 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: I think Hunger Games is a good movie 2 watch, i'll pick u up 8 kk

69ingchipmunks: what? i never agreed to that... are you high?

Hitler_nilatS: SHIT! wrong person. ignore waht i said earlier.

69ingchipmunks: are you dating someone?

Hitler_nilatS: mind ur own business joo!

69ingchipmunks: i would if you didn't bug me just now

Hitler_nilatS: it's my stupid mouse, its been spazzin since last friday. it clicked u wen i meant 2 click some1 else, ur right under her

69ingchipmunks: her? so you are dating someone?

Hitler_nilatS: NO! mind your own JOO!

69ingchipmunks: FATASS!

Hitler_nilatS: GINGER BITCH!

69ingchipmunks: BASTARD!

Hitler_nilatS: dat waz low! JERSEY FUCK-UP!

69ingchipmunks: FUCK YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Hitler_nilatS: KIKE!

69ingchipmunks: FAT GINGER!

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected


	3. Fuckin Gnomes!

9/15/11

3:00 AM

C_O_F_F_E_E has joined your open chatroom

C_O_F_F_E_E: IT'S THE GNOMES!

69ingchipmunks: leave me alone tweek

C_O_F_F_E_E: THEER''RE GONNA GGET MY!

69ingchipmunks: stop shaking and type normally

C_O_F_F_E_E: HELP ME!

69ingchipmunks: go to sleep

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/15/11

3:15 AM

C_O_F_F_E_E has joined your open chatroom

C_O_F_F_E_E: THE GNOOOOOOMES!

mofo_fu: ...

C_O_F_F_E_E: I heard them! they were plotting revenge!

mofo_fu: sleep

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/15/11

7:01 AM

C_O_F_F_E_E has joined your open chatroom

C_O_F_F_E_E: the gnomes... they're after me

I_HATE_LIONS: what?

C_O_F_F_E_E: i heard them! they were plotting their revenge!

I_HATE_LIONS: for what?

C_O_F_F_E_E: I DON'T KNOW!

I_HATE_LIONS: whatever...

I_HATE_LIONS has disconnected

9/15/11

12:48 PM

69ingchipmunks has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: i'm getting tired of tweek bugging me in the middle of the night

mofo_fu: ditto

69ingchipmunks: gnomes this, gnomes that! fucking goddamn gnomes!

mofo_fu: i need sleep

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

shit123: wat are we talking about?

mofo_fu: sleep, lack of it... tweek

shit123: what?

69ingchipmunks: tweek keeps bugging us in the middle of the night about gnomes

shit123: that sounds shitty

mofo_fu: i understand you, since your his friend and nice and shit, but what about me? i barely talk to the freak!

69ingchipmunks: i don't know... he's not that bad you know

shit123: this is boring, i'm leaving

69ingchipmunks: bye

shit123 has disconnected

mofo_fu: he's such a whiny douche

69ingchipmunks: tweek's whiny, but not douchy

mofo_fu: i'm talking about marsh

69ingchipmunks: :( he's my best friend dude

mofo_fu: whatever. i think he's a whiny douche."oh look at me, shit shit shit, it's the only curse word i know. everything is shit, youre shit, im shit, but i still care, whine whine whine. wendy wendy wendy"

69ingchipmunks: youre an asshole

mofo_fu: and proud

69ingchipmunks: whatever bitch

mofo_fu: /flips off. did you hear about the fatass?

69ingchipmunks: what? can't i spend a day without hearing about or from that god awful person?

mofo_fu: clyde says he's got a girl. a hot babe too

69ingchipmunks: yeah he chatted with me the yesterday. he said if i wanted to go to the movies. i was creeped out, but he said he meant to send that to someone else. i asked if he had a girlfriend, but he got all defensive and insulted me and shit.

mofo_fu: lol, i didn't know you were a babe broflovski

69ingchipmunks: asshole, i said he got mistaken and sent the message to the wrong person!

mofo_fu: whatever. it's just gross to think about, him kissing another live being. she's that blonde chick that is in our science class. the one with the rack.

69ingchipmunks: i don't pay attention to the people i don't know

mofo_fu: no, its the one that you roll your eyes everytime she says something dumb

69ingchipmunks: ew! that bitch! she's such an airhead! helium is not a goddamn metal and it's a compound equation not a compound disk!

mofo_fu: lol. clyde said they were french kissing in the back of taco bell

69ingchipmunks: i want to puke, don't tell me more

mofo_fu: that was my reaction

69ingchipmunks: i honestly hate the bastard, and i think he has the most retarded schemes in the history of earth, but even i have to admit he's intelligent and a challenge to debate with, when he's not being a total narow minded prick. why is he with a dumb girl?

mofo_fu: did you see her rack? her ass is sweet too, bro.

69ingchipmunks: /rolls eyes. whatever, she may be attractive physically, but the real attraction of any human being is mentally. even cartman agreed with me.

mofo_fu: does it matter? she probably has low self esteem to be going out with him anyways. they'll be over in a week

69ingchipmunks: i don't get why he would ever consider her? does he want to manipulate her? that's the only way. hes getting something out of that relationship.

mofo_fu: sex

69ingchipmunks: _ ew... you gave me mental images

mofo_fu: why do you care so much

69ingchipmunks: I DON'T!

mofo_fu: i think you're jealous because everyone has had a girl and you haven't had one for more than a week.

69ingchipmunks: you talk about them like their objects.

mofo_fu: feminist.

mofo_fu: i mean, you've only gone out with girls for a week the most, and only three girls in your life time, including rebecca, which i don't know why you still count her.

69ingchipmunks: because she was the love of my childhood

mofo_fu: pussy

69ingchipmunks: asshole

mofo_fu: shit! my dad hit the whiskey again, gotta go

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/17/11

4:56 PM

Hitler_linatS has joined your private chatroom

69ingchipmunks: i don't get how you can lose your shoe, ken

fuck_me: it wasnt my fault. i blame drugs!

shit123: you do the craziest shit when your high

Hitler_linatS: wat de fuck r we talkin about?

69ingchipmunks: ken lost his shoes while smoking pot... while wearing them... outside of his house

fuck_me: it was my last pair!

Hitler_linatS: its ur only pair

shit123: lol

69ingchipmunks: i can buy you a new one

fuck_me: nah, i'll figure it out sometimes

69ingchipmunks: no really, it's cool dude. i don't want you going barefoot

Hitler_nilatS: careful ken, its just his way of showin off his $

69ingchipmunks: FUCK YOU FATASS I WAS TRYING TO HELP OUR FRIEND!

shit123: there they go again...

fuck_me: just leave the kid alone, fatass.

Hitler_nilatS: lol, its amusing 2 C him so pissed

69ingchipmunks: it would also be amusing to watch you die slowly and painfully

Hitler_nilatS: ouch, resentment much?

69ingchipmunks: more than you can imagine

shit123: my sister is coming back from college this weekend

fuck_me: she's a babe

shit123: ew!

Hitler_nilatS: she's also a bitch

69ingchipmunks: lol

shit123: lol

H_eart_S has requested to join your private chatroom

69ingchipmunks: who the hell is that?

shit123: some troll probably

Hitler_linatS: let her in

fuck_me: you know her

Hitler_linatS: she's my girlfriend

shit123: ... O_O... O_o

fuck_me: is she ugly?

Hitler_linatS: no! a woman has 2 b pretty 2 catch up even halfway 2 my standards.

69ingchipmunks: arrogant asshole

H_eart_S has succesfully joined your private chatroom

H_eart_S: hiya! :DD

fuck_me: hey, i'm ken. the hot one

Hitler_nilatS: ignore dat loser

H_eart_S: eric told me to join you guys :)

shit123: are you really his girlfriend?

H_eart_S: yep!

69ingchipmunks: what do you see in a fat piece of shit who is arrogant, selfish, bigoted, racist, conceited, and a full out sociopath? and that's not even a quarter of his bad qualities...

Hitler_linatS: FUCK YOU JOO! DAMN YOUR KIND TO HELL!

H_eart_S: don't say mean stuff :( not nice 69ingchipmunks (what's a sociopath?)

69ingchipmunks: i'm not being mean, i'm telling the truth. (look it up in a dictionary)

H_eart_S: the truth is mean, sweetie. (ok :D)

69ingchipmunks: that's life

Hitler_linatS: life is me punching you in your joo nose

fuck_me: my number is 445-2624, call me babe

Hilter_linatS: GET OUT KENNY!

H_eart_S: oh... so that's the infamous kenny mccormick at school

fuck_me: oh, so you know of me? come to me, dump this loser... we can fuck all night long

H_eart_S: honey, your friends are mean ;-;

Hitler_linatS: yeah their douches

69ingchipmunks: coming from the biggest douch of them all (they're)

Hitler_linatS: KAHL! I SWEAR IF U KEEP DISSING ME I'LL SHAVE UR GODDAMN HEAD! (WHO DA FUCK CARES!)

69ingchipmunks: go ahead. i hate these curls.

Hitler_linatS: FUUUUUCK YOOOOUUUU!

shit123: oh, their gonna do it, ken.

fuck_me: finally.

69ingchipmunks: you guys are gross

H_eart_S: what? you're betraying me? TT^TT

Hitler_nilatS: no, they're joking...

H_eart_S: oh ok /relief

69ingchipmunks: you got a smart girl there, cartman

H_eart_S: thank you, sweetie

fuck_me: LOL

Hitler_nilatS: leave her be joo

69ingchipmunks: what happened to mental attraction

Hitler_nilatS: what happened to the holocaust? oh yeah, i think you remember,kahl.

69ingchipmunks: go to hell, bastard

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

shit123: you guys are unbelievable

H_eart_S: i don't get it, what happened?

fuck_me: don't worry about it, they're always fighting, those two.

H_eart_S: why?

fuck_me: childhood enemies or some shit

Hitler_nilatS: he's a damn joo who killed jesus.

H_eart_S: he killed jesus! D:

fuck_me: no, his ancestors did.

H_eart_S: oh...

shit123: /facepalm

shit123: i'm going to leavenow. i forgot to finish homework. i should finish it.

shit123 has disconnected

fuck_me: i guess it's just you and me babe

Hitler_nilatS: /ahem

fuck_me: and a fat little manchild, but he can be ignore.

Hitler_nilatS: OUT!

fuck_me: fine! my computer was losing battery a long time ago anyways!

fuck_me has diconnected

H_eart_S: your friends are mean to each other and you

Hitler_nilatS: yeah, it's how boys act. we rip on each other

H_eart_S: but why?

Hitler_nilatS: i don't know...!

H_eart_S: but you know everything!

Hitler_nilatS: no, i know everything important. there's a difference

H_eart_S: oh yeah... well it's dinner time. i'll see you tomorrow, teddy?

Hitler_nilatS: yeah, sure. we'll eat pizza or some shit.

H_eart_S: okay, hon. kiss kiss 3 love ya!

Hitler_nilatS: same

H_eart_S: bye bye, teddy.

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected


	4. Girlfriend

9/20/11

4:23 PM

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

H_eart_S: hiya :D

69ingchipmunks: ... hello...

H_eart_S: how's it going?

69ingchipmunks: ... good?

H_eart_S: your eric's friend right?

69ingchipmunks: (you're) sorta

H_eart_S: (?) oh yay. how long have you known my teddy

69ingchipmunks: (forget about it) XXDD teddy! (since preschool)

H_eart_S: his middle name is theodore, so i call him teddy sometimes. :)

69ingchipmunks: XXDDD i'm going to have fun with that!

H_eart_S: ?

69ingchipmunks: forget about it

H_eart_S: my teddy is always saying bad things about you, yet he considers you a friend?

69ingchipmunks: we're not friends

H_eart_S: i'm so confused

69ingchipmunks: we're like... enemies that can tolerate each other for five minutes without ripping at each other's throats and having psychological wars.

H_eart_S: what?

69ingchipmunks: we fight but we hang out with each other because it's always been that way

H_eart_S: oooh!

69ingchipmunks: why do you care?

H_eart_S: because he's always talking about you and i thought, "well if teddy talks about joo so much, then i should get to know joo better."

69ingchipmunks: my name isn't "joo". It's Kyle Broflovski. he calls me that, because my religion is jewish. he is spelling it wrong on purpose.

H_eart_S: oh, sorries

69ingchipmunks: it's fine... what do you want to know about me?

H_eart_S: stuff. just tell me some stuff :)

69ingchipmunks: ... i hate your boyfriend and if i had the chance i would kill the son of a bitch. how's that for information.

H_eart_S: oh, eric told me that insulting each other is normal for boys.

69ingchipmunks: no... it is. but i really hate your boyfriend. i despise him, loathe him. they all mean the same as hate btw.

H_eart_S: why?

69ingchipmunks: because he makes fun of my beliefs. he is a lying bastard, he's tried to kill me countless times, and worst of all he has the power to trick me into thinking, even for a second, that he's a good person, when he's actually trying to manipulate me.

H_eart_S: lol, you use alot of big words.

69ingchipmunks: it's called having an expanded vocabulary. most teenagers of our time should contain the knowledge of these sort of things.

H_eart_S: it's almost like your trying to use big words to confus me lol

69ingchipmunks: it's almost like you're trying to piss me off

H_eart_S: what? i'm making you mad? QAQ

69ingchipmunks: forget about it...

H_eart_S: ok :)

69ingchipmunks: i have to go...

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/21/11

4:17 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: entertain me

69ingchipmunks: leave me alone

Hitler_nilatS: y r u always on de computer? nothin better 2 do?

69ingchipmunks: no, i just always have it on. i was doing homework when you joined my chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: of course u were. r u coming 2 de next meetin?

69ingchipmunks: i don't have a choice now do i?

Hitler_nilatS: lol dont bash heads w/me wen it comes 2 dictators

69ingchipmunks: whatever chubby

69ingchipmunks: your girlfriend bugged me yesterday

Hitler_nilatS: rly?

69ingchipmunks: yeah, she asked me how long we've known each other and about my personality.

Hitler_nilatS: y?

69ingchipmunks: she said you talk about me a lot. she thought my name was "joo"

Hitler_nilatS: lol "joo". i just complain about u. ur the most annoying shit of life

69ingchipmunks: same here. though i think you're the most annoying FAT piece of shit of life.

Hitler_nilatS: i don't feel like fightin

69ingchipmunks: ... you okay?

Hitler_nilatS: wat?

69ingchipmunks: in all my life you have never not wanted to fight. it was me in fact, who resisted all the time

Hitler_nilatS: ... my cat died

69ingchipmunks: ...

69ingchipmunks: he was really old...

Hitler_nilatS: yeah

69ingchipmunks: why didn't you talk to your gf, or ken?

Hitler_nilatS: she will over pamper me, & ken has enough probs of his own.

69ingchipmunks: what's wrong with getting pampered?

Hitler_nilatS: i just dont want pity rght now

Hitler_nilatS: entertain me

Hitler_nilatS: talk about ur nerdy shit

69ingchipmunks: ...

69ingchipmunks: mrs garcia, my ap eng teacher, made us revise an essay from a 3rd grader. we had to make it more elevated

Hitler_nilatS: sounds tedious

69ingchipmunks: it was! but we had to do it in groups, and i ended up being the leader... i hate being the leader

Hitler_nilatS: rly? i always C u being de leader, & i find it fun

69ingchipmunks: that's because the others are incompetent

69ingchipmunks: and you find it fun because you're a controlling sociopath

Hitler_nilatS: lol

69ingchipmunks: you have ap history right?

Hitler_nilatS: yeah

69ingchipmunks: were the federalists for or against the constitution?

Hitler_nilatS: is dis 4 homework?

69ingchipmunks: yeah

Hitler_nilatS: where is ur book?

69ingchipmunks: with ken. he borrowed mine.

Hitler_nilatS: both.

69ingchipmunks: what?

Hitler_nilatS: both the feds and the anti-feds were FOR de const.

Hitler_nilatS: the anti-feds just wanted a bill of rights 2 go along with the const. they wanted a clear & written garantee dat deir future would be insured.

69ingchipmunks: thnx

69ingchipmunks: i have to go to the pep rally next week, cause stan and wendy want me too. stan says if he suffers from shit, i have to too. lol it's gonna suck!

Hitler_nilatS: dose shitty pep rallies always do.

69ingchipmunks: lucky you don't have to go

Hitler_nilatS: actually i do...

69ingchipmunks: ?

Hitler_nilatS: my gf is 1 of de girls hoo waves & do tricks w/de flag.

69ingchipmunks: really?

Hitler_nilatS: yep.

69ingchipmunks: no offense, but she's an airhead.

69ingchipmunks: what are you doing with her?

Hitler_nilatS: she may be slow, but she doesnt bitch me, or judges me, or even question me

Hitler_nilatS: look, thanks for not making a big deal out of my cat. i gotta go.

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/21/11

5:30 PM

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: hey bro

shit123: hey

69ingchipmunks: i didn't have homework today im so fucking bored

shit123: only you would be sad not to have homework.

shit123: wanna come to my house?

shit123: my mom is making alfredo chicken pasta

shit123: are you allowed to eat that?

69ingchipmunks: yep... well not really. no dairy products are supposed to touch my meat.

shit123: kosher is fucked up

69ingchipmunks: tell me about it

69ingchipmunks: i can break that rule its not a big one anyways.

69ingchipmunks: maybe your mom can just give me... no i'm asking for too much

shit123: dude, it's okay. my family (excluding the she-bitch) loves you

69ingchipmunks: still, i hate to impose

shit123: okay, eat and come play video games w/me

shit123: sound cool?

69ingchipmunks:yep. ill text you before i leave the house

shit123: kk

shit123 has disconnected

9/21/11

9:26 PM

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

shit123: ken, you there?

fuck_me: yeah with jamie

shit123: jamie?

fuck_me: some girl i just fucked

fuck_me: JAMIE- hi, how're you doing?

shit123: dude i need to talk w/you ALONE

fuck_me: what happened?

shit123: are you alone?

fuck_me: yeah

shit123: something is wrong with kyle.

fuck_me: THE FUCK HAPPENED!

shit123: chill. i mean he's been acting off lately

fuck_me: ah fuck you stan!

fuck_me: i thought something serious happened!

shit123: whatever. he's been grumbling to himself lately. he came over to my house and whenever we tried to play, he suddenly had a rant about the fatass

shit123: you think he's being blackmailed

fuck_me: it's a possibility

fuck_me: if he is, then it wouldn't be the first time.

fuck_me: remember that time in montreal? or that time with the lamp store... the clock tower in london! tenth grade!

shit123: yeah, yeah. i shouldn't worry. but i feel it's different this time

fuck_me: stop thinking about stupid stuff, go look at pictures of shit or something.

shit123: fuck you

fuck_me: i gotta go. jamie is calling me.

shit123: bye

fuck_me has disconnected

9/22/11

6:23 PM

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

H_eart_S: hiya sweetie 3

69ingchipmunks: ...don't you mean to talk to cartman?

H_eart_S: nope. your kyle right?

69ingchipmunks: yeah...

H_eart_S: so how's it going, hon?

69ingchipmunks: can you stop calling me that? it's uncomfortable

H_eart_S: but i call everyone that...

69ingchipmunks: can you just call me kyle?

H_eart_S: okie dokie :) my name is heather

69ingchipmunks: hi, heather... did you actually want something?

H_eart_S: hi kyle! :D

H_eart_S: i just wanna talk. how's life?

69ingchipmunks: ...good... did you do the science homework?

H_eart_S: we had homework! your in my class!

69ingchipmunks: yes and yes. im the one with the green hat

H_eart_S: oh! the smart one!

69ingchipmunks: yeah...

H_eart_S: what was the homework?

69ingchipmunks: the study notecards and the lab report...

69ingchipmunks: it's due tomorrow...

H_eart_S: TOMORROW! D:

69ingchipmunks: and our science class is 1st per.

H_eart_S: D:

69ingchipmunks: you should start on that... like now...

H_eart_S: can you help me? Q_Q

69ingchipmunks: ...fine...

H_eart_S: YAY! :D

69ingchipmunks: start with the notecards. there are 35 vocab words. copy the definition.

H_eart_S: 35! D:

69ingchipmunks: he gave us 2 weeks to do it... more than enough time

H_eart_S: i thought you said it was due tomorrow...

69ingchipmunks: it is...

H_eart_S: but you just said it was due in 2 weeks...

H_eart_S: A im so confused!

69ingchipmunks: its. due. TOMORROW.

H_eart_S: ok. what chapter again.

69ingchipmunks: the one we've been doing for 2 fucking weeks!

H_eart_S: which is it...?

69ingchipmunks: CHAPTER FUCKING NINE!

H_eart_S: oh ok :)

H_eart_S: are you mad with me ):

69ingchipmunks: ...no... /:

69ingchipmunks: just finish the notecards and come to me when you're done

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/22/11

8:05 PM

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

H_eart_S: im done. like omg it was so long. can you help me on the lab report?

69ingchipmunks: ...ok.

69ingchipmunks: all of us did a lab on the amount of helium we insert in a balloon and how high it would go.

H_eart_S: yep

69ingchipmunks: do you have your data and your tables?

H_eart_S: yep

69ingchipmunks: the first page is the title. type out the title in the middle font 20, then in the bottom write your name, period, and the data font 12. all font style is ariel.

H_eart_S: okay

69ingchipmunks: now the second page is hypothesis, purpose, problem

H_eart_S: ... what do i put in purpose and hypothesis

69ingchipmunks: how are you in honors?

H_eart_S: my mommy is rich :)

69ingchipmunks: ...of course...

69ingchipmunks: hypothesis-if the balloon is filled with low amounts of helium, then the height of the bottom is low as well.

69ingchipmunks: purpose-to find out the height of the balloon when a certain amount of helium is inserted?

H_eart_S: the problem?

69ingchipmunks: /sigh. problem- will the height of a balloon coencide with the amount of helium inserted?

H_eart_S: thank u :)

69ingchipmunks: # that page. go to the 3rd page, # it, and insert your data table in the program the teacher gave us. then use logger pro, the other program to graph it.

H_eart_S: okay

H_eart_S: done

H_eart_S: ...hellooo...1?

H_eart_S: kyle! QAQ

69ingchipmunks: sorry i was taking a shower since i thought you would take longer.

H_eart_S: oh okay :D

69ingchipmunks: did you # those pages?

H_eart_S: yes.

69ingchipmunks: now do the questions that the teacher gave you.

H_eart_S: i dont knw # 3 D:

69ingchipmunks: 56.2

H_eart_S: thanks 3

69ingchipmunks: last thing is the analysis and the conclusion. # the page.

69ingchipmunks: can you manage the answers?

H_eart_S: i think... D:

69ingchipmunks: /sigh

H_eart_S: i think i got it

69ingchipmunks: read it...

H_eart_S: the hypothesis was wrong and the experiment was right.

69ingchipmunks: ...thats fine...

H_eart_S: thaaankksss 333

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/22/11

10:45 PM

69ingchipmunks has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: why does your gf think im her friend?

Hitler_nilatS: idk bro

69ingchipmunks: she made me talk to her for 2 hrs. telling her how to do HER homework!

69ingchipmunks: who doesnt know how to write a hypothesis and problem by 4th grade?

Hitler_nilatS: apparently her

69ingchipmunks: it was like instructing a retarded 3 yr old how to open a bottle cap.

Hitler_nilatS: lol hope u had fun w/ dat.

69ingchipmunks: you dont even care. i could do a whole comedy standup on how stupid she is and you wouldnt care.

Hitler_nilatS: pretty much. u cnt escape da truth.

69ingchipmunks: can you please tell her to stop talking to me. i have better things to do with my time than to "instruct her how to open a bottle cap"

Hitler_nilatS: lol ima go 2 sleep...

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected


	5. Marsh

9/23/11

5:03 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: hey babe

H_eart_S: teddy! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hitler_nilatS: ... hi...

H_eart_S: your such a gent! u payed for me yesterday!

Hitler_nilatS: ... dats wat ur supposd 2 do...

H_eart_S: i know! but you do it best! 3333

Hitler_nilatS: ... yeah... did kahl help u w/homework?

H_eart_S: yep! i got a b+ cuz of him! :DDD

Hitler_nilatS: ... dude, he hates it wen i copy frm him. just ask me.

H_eart_S: oh, i made him angry? QAQ

Hitler_nilatS: not angry... just annoyed.

Hitler_nilatS: only i copy homework from him, cuz i bug him on purpose

H_eart_S: y do u bug him?

Hitler_nilatS: its fun

H_eart_S: oh ok :D

Hitler_nilatS: do u want 2 go 2 a concert?

H_eart_S: YES! :

Hitler_nilatS: ... great...

Hitler_nilatS: its guns n roses

H_eart_S: who? is that a rapper?

Hitler_nilatS: ...

Hitler_nilatS: u seriouslah dont know?

H_eart_S: nope :)

Hitler_nilatS: its a band from the 70s and 80s

H_eart_S: the 1980s and 1970s!

Hitler_nilatS: ... wat else?

H_eart_S: ... ok... i don't really like 80s songs

Hitler_nilatS: ... its a rock band...

H_eart_S: ... i don't like rock... but i love rocks!

Hitler_nilatS: ...

H_eart_S: like wen i waz little, i would put rocks in my doll's tea cup to pretend it waz lumps of suger

Hitler_nilatS: ... r u goin or not?

H_eart_S: yep! wen?

Hitler_nilatS: this sat.

H_eart_S: kk

H_eart_S: OH! remember tomorrow is the pep rally! watch me spin the flag, teddy! :D

Hitler_nilatS: ... ok... i will.

H_eart_S: yay!

Hitler_nilatS: cool. i gotta go babe.

H_eart_S: oh wait!

Hitler_nilatS: wat?

H_eart_S: i herd some of the girls say that you kissed wendy testa-something wen u were little... is that true?

Hitler_nilatS: ... she kissed me! i waz just dere. mindin my own bussiness, wen she came outta nowere and smooched me!

H_eart_S: i heard she was your other friends gf

Hitler_nilatS: yeah

H_eart_S: she cheated on him OAO

Hitler_nilatS: we were nine...

H_eart_S: ok :)

Hitler_nilatS: bye

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/23/11

5:09 PM

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu: /flips off

69ingchipmunks: asshole. i just don't want to ok!

shit123: what are we talking about?

69ingchipmunks: hey stan.

mofo_fu: marsh

shit123: tucker...

shit123: what's going on?

mofo_fu: marsh

69ingchipmunks: craig wants me to ask out bebe to the pep rally, like it actually requires dates. its a fucking pep rally

shit123: you should. she likes you

mofo_fu: marsh

69ingchipmunks: no! i don't like her that way... i mean she's hot and all. and she seems dumb, but she really isn't, but still... i just see her as... a friend who bats her eyes too much at me

mofo_fu: marsh

shit123: just ask her out dude. she'd say yes.

mofo_fu: marsh

shit123: WHAT!

mofo_fu: /flips off

shit123: just ask her out

69ingchipmunks: FINE!

mofo_fu: marsh

shit123: what the fuck is wrong with you craig!

mofo_fu has disconnected

shit123: what's wrong with that asshole?

69ingchipmunks: i... i honestly don't know...

shit123: whatever

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu: marsh

mofo_fu has disconnected

shit123: he's creeping me out... bye

shit123 has disconnected

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu: marsh

69ingchipmunks: he left

mofo_fu: oh good, i scared him

mofo_fu: now what were we talking about?

69ingchipmunks: how you want me to ask out bebe

mofo_fu: oh yeah. do it.

69ingchipmunks: no

mofo_fu: /flips off

mofo_fu: do it

69ingchipmunks: no...

mofo_fu: broflovski

69ingchipmunks: that won't work on me

mofo_fu: broflovski

mofo_fu has disconnected

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: fuck off craig

mofo_fu: broflovski

69ingchipmunks: NO!

mofo_fu: broflovski

mofo_fu has disconnected

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu has disconnected

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu: broflovski

69ingchipmunks: FINE! JUST STOP TROLLING ME!

mofo_fu: /flips off

mofo_fu: good.

mofo_fu: bye

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/24/11

6:00 AM

CutiePie665 has joined your open chatroom

CutiePie665: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

Women_of_2Morrow: What happened?

CutiePie665: KYLE!

Women_of_2Morrow: What? What did Kyle do?

CutiePie665: HE ASKED ME OUT!1 TO THE PEP RALLY!

Women_of_2Morrow: ...really?

CutiePie665: YES! :DDDD

Women_of_2Morrow: That's great! I'm so happy it's working out for you!

CutiePie665: OMG what should I wear wends!

Women_of_2Morrow: ... I don't know... what you usually wear to school

CutiePie665: NO! I have to wear something that'll catch his attention!

Women_of_2Morrow: ... then wear something that'll catch his attention...

CutiePie665: you're no help, wends

Women_of_2Morrow: sorry!

CutiePie665: oh well. i'll figure something out! eep i'm so happy i could die

Women_of_2Morrow: well don't if you don't want to miss your date.

CutiePie665: lol, see ya at school, wends.

Women_of_2Morrow: Bye.

CutiePie665 has disconnected

9/24/11

2:03 PM

iamyourfather has joined your open chatroom

gentle_man: Good evening, Kevin.

iamyourfather: hey pip

gentle_man: How's the old game moving along? Quite nice, would I dare say?

iamyoufather: yeah. i beat count duku and general grevious

gentle_man: I am afraid I am not familiar with those references. Despite that, I intend to assume that they are very difficult opponents.

iamyoufather: they are!

gentle_man: Why are you not intending the school assembly?

iamyourfather: oh, the pep rally? i lost my ticket... and no one would care anyways.

gentle_man: Oh bollocks, Kevin! I am positive you would have a smashing time!

gentle_man: Go purchase another ticket, Kevin!

iamyourfather: ... you're so insipiring pip! bye!

gentle_man: I am extatic to hear that, Kevin! Farewell, old chap! smiley face

iamyourfather: pip... it's :)

iamyourfather: it's a smiley face icon :)

gentle_man: Oh, my sincere apologies. Let me amend to my mistakes.

gentle_man: I am extatic to hear that, Kevin! Farewell, old chap! :)

iamyourfather: better. bye!

iamyourfather has disconnected


	6. Jealously

9/24/11

5:43 PM

CutiePie665 has joined your open chatroom

CutiePie665: FUCK MY LIFE!

Women_of_2Morrow: ... what happened...?

CutiePie665: I think he was using me 2 get 2 another girl!

Women_of_2Morrow: How do you know?

CutiePie665: He was staring at her like she was the only one in the fucking DAMN GYM!

Women_of_2Morrow: Who was she?

CutiePie665: Cartman's gf or something...

Women_of_2Morrow: He has a girlfriend? O_O

CutiePie665: yeah! and she's hot! she has bigger boobs than me! she's even blonder! her eyes are bluer! i can't compete with that!

Women_of_2Morrow: ... i'm still getting over the fact he has a girlfriend... O_e

CutiePie665: who cares! he was staring at another woman!

Women_of_2Morrow: That doesn't mean anything. There's probably a reasonable

explaination.

CutiePie665: really? cuz i think it was clear why he asked me out as he ignored me most of the time and i caught him staring at her about nine times during the entire pep rally!

Women_of_2Morrow: That sounds bad...

CutiePie665: I KNOW!

CutiePie665: I don't know what im gonna do, wends!

Women_of_2Morrow: Calm down and confront him, Bebe.

CutiePie665: CONFRONT HIM! thats like telling me to go in a lion's den!

Women_of_2Morrow: ... just ask him. Kyle's an honest guy and he's a decent man. Know matter how "uninterested" he is in you, you'll always get the truth from him.

CutiePie665: thats true... i guess youre right wends.

Women_of_2Morrow: I know I am. Now if you don't mind, I'm need to go and watch Supernatural because season 7 is about to start.

CutiePie665: lol. thnx wends. i can't watch the episode because my dad wants me to go help him with something stupid. tell me wat happens to castiel.

Women_of_2Morrow: I'm scared. I hear he might only be in two episodes. If he dies, I'll cry so hard!

CutiePie665: I know right D:

Women_of_2Morrow: D:

Women_of_2Morrow: Bye. See you later

CutiePie665: Bye

Women_of_2Morrow has disconnected

9/24/11

9:21 PM

CutiePie665 has joined your open chatroom

CutiePie665: hi :3

69ingchipmunks: hey bebe

CutiePie665: so how's everything?

69ingchipmunks: it's cool. just watched a sweet movie and played some video games.

CutiePie665: cool. what movie?

69ingchipmunks: Inception. I never actually saw it till now

CutiePie665: lol really?

69ingchipmunks: yeah, it's just one of those things i never had time to see

CutiePie665: lol

69ingchipmunks: what're you up to?

CutiePie665: i just finished watching supernatural. i had to record it because my dad wanted me to do something else.

69ingchipmunks: ... you into that show?

CutiePie665: yeah, me and wendy are big fans.

CutiePie665: *wendy and i

69ingchipmunks: oh. i tried getting into it. i just never could. i like to stick with stuff like true blood.

CutiePie665: lol true blood? my mom always watches that.

69ingchipmunks: lol your mom?

CutiePie665: yeah. i never really liked it. that sooki girl is to mary sue.

69ingchipmunks: lol i don't think so. but i'd rather not get into a fictional character debate with you

CutiePie665: lol

CutiePie665: hey, can i ask you a question?

69ingchipmunks: what?

CutiePie665: did you have fun in the pep rally?

69ingchipmunks: uh, not so much. sorry, but they aren't my thing. stan wanted me to go, so i thought that inviting you as a date would be cool.

CutiePie665: you seemed to be staring at someone else.

69ingchipmunks: what? you noticed that?

CutiePie665: you... were you using me to get that girl jealous?

69ingchipmunks: what? that dumb bitch with the big tits?

69ingchipmunks: ew! no dude.

69ingchipmunks: i was glaring at her.

CutiePie665: what? why?

69ingchipmunks: she's annoying as hell. she made me do her homework over the chatroom because "it was too hard"

69ingchipmunks: she keeps bugging me and i don't know what cartman sees in that dumb bitch. i don't understand how someone that dumb could EVER be attractive

CutiePie665: oh thank god. that's a relief.

CutiePie665: i was scared you were using me or something.

69ingchipmunks: what? no

CutiePie665: lol it's kinda gross that the fatass has a girlfriend.

69ingchipmunks: tell me about it. worst part is she keeps annoying me. almost every night she talks to me. i can't get rid of her. and i asked cartman to tell her to leave me alone, but she still won't!

CutiePie665: why!

69ingchipmunks: because something about being the closest to cartman or something

CutiePie665: the closest to cartman! you! XD

69ingchipmunks: well. now that i think of it. i'm the one that talks to him the most, whether it is to fight or not.

CutiePie665: oh... well... can i ask another question?

69ingchipmunks: shoot

CutiePie665: there's this festival coming up. do you want to go with me?

69ingchipmunks: ... as a date?

CutiePie665: yeah

69ingchipmunks: ... okay.

CutiePie665: yay!

CutiePie665: so does that mean we're a couple now?

69ingchipmunks: ... um. i kinda want to take this slow. we can go on dates, but i'm hesitant to be a couple.

69ingchipmunks: is that okay?

CutiePie665: sure. i'm just glad we can go to the festival together. :)

CutiePie665: it's tomorrow. we can go at six or something. that okay?

69ingchipmunks: sure. i'll pick you up at six. just tell me where it is, so i don't look completely lost while driving there lol

CutiePie665: oh lol, it's in starks pond actually

69ingchipmunks: really? cool. thanks, i'll pick you up then. see you then.

CutiePie665: Thank you, Kyle. See you then

CutiePie665: good night

69ingchipmunks: night

69ingchipmunks has now disconnected

9/24/11

10:32 PM

69ingchipmunks has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!

mofo_fu: hi yourself

69ingchipmunks: i asked out bebe

mofo_fu: i know. i saw you at the pep rally with her.

69ingchipmunks: now she wants me to go with her to this festival tomorrow

mofo_fu: are you going?

69ingchipmunks: i didn't want to hurt her feelings

mofo_fu: it shouldn't matter as long as you get some

69ingchipmunks: pig

mofo_fu: i prefer to call it socially challenged.

69ingchipmunks: /flips off

mofo_fu: hey! don't steal my trademark!

69ingchipmunks: /flips off

mofo_fu: broflovski

69ingchipmunks: NO! YOU'RE NOT STARTING THAT AGAIN!

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks has disconected

mofo_fu cannot reach open chatroom

mofo_fu has requested to join your private chatroom

mofo_fu has been denied

mofo_fu has requested to join your private chatroom

mofo_fu has successfully joined your private chatroom

mofo_fu: /flips off

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/25/11

2:41 PM

Hitler_nilatS has requested to join your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: joo

69ingchipmunks: fatass

Hitler_nilatS: jersey bitch

69ingchipmunks: ginger hybreed

Hitler_nilatS: full blown daywalker!

69ingchipmunks: sociopath!

Hilter_nilatS: nerd

69ingchipmunks: retard

Hitler_nilatS: freckled face

69ingchipmunks: momma's boy!

Hilter_nilatS: momma's slave!

69ingchipmunks: i'm not her slave!

Hitler_nilatS: HA! u lost!

Hilter_nilatS: & u r. u obey everything she says whether u disagree or not

69ingchipmunks: out of respect

Hitler_nilatS: whatever.

Hitler_nilatS: i got a new game yesterday

69ingchipmunks: you get a new game every week

Hitler_nilatS: wanna come play?

Hitler_nilatS: i'll woop ur joo ass and drag it on da mud as i walk away in victory!

69ingchipmunks: ha! like you can!

69ingchipmunks: what game is it?

Hilter_nilatS: joo, i can wup ur ass w/my eyes closed while talking on da phone

Hitler_nilatS: Call of Duty: Black Ops Rezurrection!

69ingchipmunks: say that while looking at the names of the highest scores in your games

69ingchipmunks: epic pick dude

Hitler_nilatS: fu joo! u cheated those times!

69ingchipmunks: all 13 times?

Hitler_nilatS: u probably used cheatcodes

69ingchipmunks: ... you used cheatcodes during the games and i STILL won!

Hitler_nilatS: shut up!

69ingchipmunks: what time do i wup your ass?

Hitler_nilatS: u mean wat time do u get ur ass wupped?

Hitler_nilatS: im home around 5 2day. u can stay 4 dinner, my moms makin sloppy joes. i might invite kenny, since stan has a date or something

69ingchipmunks: 5? fuck

69ingchipmunks: can't i just go there now?

Hitler_nilatS: wat? y? im about 2 leave in 30 min

69ingchipmunks: sorry dude, tomorrow i'm free.

Hitler_nilatS: wher u goin?

69ingchipmunks: bebe asked me out...

Hitler_nilatS: yeah i saw u w/her in da pep rally

69ingchipmunks: craig and stan pressured me to ask her out... now i just don't want to hurt her feelings so i said i would go with her to the festival.

Hitler_nilatS: so sorry bro... im just thankful 2 the lord dat IM GLAD IM NOT YOU!

69ingchipmunks: fuck you, piece of shit!

Hitler_nilatS: aw da joo gonna cry? he gonna weep his joo tears?

69ingchipmunks: you're such an immature weirdo

Hitler_nilatS: ... shit dats right!

69ingchipmunks: what?

Hitler_nilatS: i had a date w/my gf 2day 2. lol i almost skipped it

69ingchipmunks: what? really?

Hitler_nilatS: yeah, were goin 2 a guns & roses concert.

69ingchipmunks: shit! dude how'd you get those connections

Hitler_nilatS: u can get any connection w/$

69ingchipmunks: only you would...

Hitler_nilatS: it kinda sucks dat she doesnt even know hoo dey r

69ingchipmunks: ... you're joking right?

Hitler_nilatS: i wish. she thought they wer rappers

69ingchipmunks: no, seriously. dump her. dump anything that doesn't know who they are at least.

Hitler_nilatS: u would love dat, wouldnt u joo.

69ingchipmunks: love what?

Hitler_nilatS: me dumpin her, so u can get ur $-grubbin hands on my tickets.

69ingchipmunks: you're such a fucking douche

Hitler_nilatS: i gotta go. see ya.

69ingchipmunks: bye

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

9/26/11

3:24 PM

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

H_eart_S: hiya :D

69ingchipmunks: /sigh hi

H_eart_S: i saw you at the festival yesterday

69ingchipmunks: i though you were at a concert with cartman

H_eart_S: yeah, but we went 2 the festival after

69ingchipmunks: oh. ... ok then... waht about it?

H_eart_S: u were with that bebe chick, right?

69ingchipmunks: ... yeah... and?

69ingchipmunks: i don't see your point

H_eart_S: what do you see in her?

69ingchipmunks: why should you care?

69ingchipmunks: why should i even tell you?

H_eart_S: ur so mean, kyle )':

H_eart_S: i just don't get it. she's not even that pretty

69ingchipmunks: she's prettier than you

H_eart_S: WHAT!

H_eart_S: why would you even say that! QAQ

69ingchipmunks: because it's true. look, i'm tired and i need to finish homework.

69ingchipmunks: i don't feel like talking to you and i honestly don't have the patience.

69ingchipmunks: you may be cartman's gf, but that doesn't mean i have to like you. i've been nice so far because out of respect for my enemie and out of politeness. that's it. i just don't want to associate with you, and i only will if necessary.

69ingchipmunks: don't talk to me casually, don't start gossip about me because i just said this, don't complain to cartman because already he knows i don't like you, and stop making me do your damn homework.

69ingchipmunks: i gotta go.

69ingchipmunks: bye

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/26/11

3:45 PM

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

H_eart_S: YOUR FRIEND IS AN ASSHOLE!

Hitler_nilatS: which 1? dey all r.

H_eart_S: Kyle Broflovski

Hitler_nilatS: wat he do?

H_eart_S: he said he doesn't like me, he told me to leave him alone, he said i'm annoying and just because i'm your gf that doesn't mean he has to like me

Hitler_nilatS: yeah, sounds like him.

Hitler_nilatS: wat do u want me 2 do about it?

H_eart_S: defend my honor!

Hitler_nilatS: da fuck?

Hitler_nilatS: he just doesnt like u, not a big deal. hes not dat kewl anyways. ignore him. not every1 has 2 like u.

H_eart_S: you're friends do! they need to!

Hitler_nilatS: ur... ur using "you're" wrong...

Hitler_nilatS: and day don't have 2. i hate stan's gf. shes a bitch

H_eart_S: i tried 2 be nice 2 him and he shuns me!

H_eart_S: ur not gonna talk to him or anything! ur just gonna sit there and let him get away with it!

Hitler_nilatS: wat can i do! i cant force him 2 like u!

H_eart_S: why r u ven friends with that ahole!

Hitler_nilatS: because weve beens so since preschool. and we rn't friends, we r enemies hoo hangs out.

H_eart_S: u wanna know what i think? u wanna know why i talked to him?

Hitler_niatS: what?

H_eart_S: i could have talked to anyone! stan, kenny, anyone! i chose kyle because you talk about him.

Hitler_nilatS: i talk about da others 2

H_eart_S: u talk about him 4 hours and sometimes you complain an entire date. you glance at him in the halls, you fight with him all the time! you bug him and are a meany to him, but u pay more attention to him than to me!

Hitler_nilatS: is dat jealousy?

Hitler_nilatS: he's a dude... a duuuuude!

H_eart_S: not only that, but he does the same. i try and talk to him about different things and he always mentions you whether immediately or near the end. i think he doesn't like me because i'm dating you

H_eart_S: i think he's gay for you!

Hitler_nilatS: ...

Hitler_nilatS: XXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDD

Hitler_nilatS: dats 2 funny 2 think about

Hitler_nilatS: i think ur waaaaay off w/this 1

H_eart_S: no. i think i'm way on

H_eart_S has disconnected

**A/N: wow, thank you everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming, they inspire me to keep writing. also, i want to add more drama to this, but still keep it funny, hope i did a good job with this chapter. (and for the tip from that guy who said I was innovative, hope i made cartman's personality or at least intention's come out more)**

**lol, seems like heather is smarter than she looks in the last conversation or maybe she's just hurt that kyle said she wasn't that pretty... who knows? is she a manipulative bitch pretending to be dumb (no one can be that dumb right?) or is she just jealous... of kyle!**

**also, bebe isn't dumb in this story, but she's hopelessly in love with kyle. thing is, he won't give her the time of day, etc etc. i like kybe, but i promise that this is a KYMAN story. KYMAN is my otp! i live off of this couple, don't worry kyman fans or people who want them together in this fic, it's all about kyman here! **


	7. Is this the ending?

9/26/11

5:34 PM

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: she thinks ur gay 4 me

69ingchipmunks: what?

Hitler_nilatS: hoo can blame her? im irresistable

69ingchipmunks: ... WHAT!

69ingchipmunks: i'm so fucking lost

Hitler_nilatS: heather's jelly cuz she thinks ur gay 4 me

Hitler_nilatS: its so fuckin funny

69ingchipmunks: what! is that because i told her that i didn't want to be so casual with her? did she tell you that!

Hitler_nilatS: yep she did

Hitler_nilatS: shes scared dat i might be gay 4 u 2

Hitler_nilatS: shes so dilusional

69ingchipmunks: ...

69ingchipmunks: god damn that BITCH!

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/26/11

5:39 PM

69ingchipmunks has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: why the FUCK do you get off on screwing with people?

69ingchipmunks: making fucking assumptions that you don't understand in your little damn bitchy bimbo stupid head!

H_eart_S: what! i didn't do anything 2 u and ur attacking me!

69ingchipmunks: you told cartman you thought i was gay for him!

69ingchipmunks: GAY! the fuck!

H_eart_S: it's true! i saw the way you glanced back at cartman during the pep rally sometimes

69ingchipmunks: why do you even care! for all you know he could have pissed me off and i was glaring at him!

H_eart_S: were u!

Hitler_nilatS has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS: shit i think i started a catfight

69ingchipmunks: NO SHIT SHIRLOCK!

H_eart_S: come on! i may not be the intelligentest person in the world, but i see a flirt when i see it

69ingchipmunks: flirt! you think i'm flirting with him!

69ingchipmunks: cause ripping at each other's throats is a flirt!

69ingchipmunks: if having the deep desire to see him die is a flirt, then yes. i was flirting your your fucking boyfriend.

69ingchipmunks: if not, shut the fuck up, bitch!

H_eart_S: eric he insulted me

Hitler_nilatS: /sigh

Hitler_nilatS: dont insult my gf fucking joo...

69ingchipmunks: she should have thought of that wen she decded to call me gay

Hitler_nilatS: heather, ur delusional. kahl is not gay 4 me. hes just gay

69ingchipmunks: WHAT! I'M NOT!

Hitler_nilatS: & kahl, i think ur overreactin

Hitler_nilatS: its pretty sad when IM the mature 1 here

H_eart_S: EITHER YOU STOP HANGING WITH KYLE OR WE'RE OVER!

Hitler_nilatS: WHAT!

69ingchipmunks: MANIPULATIVE BITCH!

H_eart_S: u 2 hate each other anyways! whats the problem!

69ingchipmunks: he's part of our group. he's friends with kenny.

Hitler_nilatS: yeah im friends w/ken

H_eart_S: IGNORE HIM NOW OR THAT'S IT!

Hitler_nilatS: look, i dont know who the fu

69ingchipmunks: fine

Hitler_nilatS: what?

69ingchipmunks: fine, ignore me cartman. you're a fatass anyways. just both ignore me and have fun with your little asshole lives.

69ingchipmunks: i'm through with EVERYTHING

69ingchipmunks: i don't even like drama anyways

69ingchipmunks: oh and heather, fuck you bitch. your boobs look fake anyways

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

H_eart_S: WHAT! MY BOOBS LOOK FAKE!

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

H_eart_S has requested to join your private chatroom

H_eart_S has been denied

9/27/11

3:47 PM

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

shit123: hey dude

69ingchipmunks: hey dude

shit123: wats up with u and cartman?

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/27/11

3:57 PM

fuck_me has joined your open chatroom

fuck_me: hey fatass

Hitler_nilatS: ... poor boy!

fuck_me: what's up w/u and kyle?

Hitler_nilatS: same old. we hate each other.

fuck_me: but u two are even worse. u don't eve talk to each other. i know you despise and loathe each other, but this is like when my parents fight. they go on for MONTHS without talking to each other before a huge explosive fight occurs.

Hitler_nilatS: hes a stupid joo. i hate him anyways

fuck_me: u 2 are even avoiding each other

Hitler_nilatS: just drop it, poor boy.

fuck_me: nope

Hitler_nilatS: hows dat sister of urs?

fuck_me: go to hell son of a bitch

fuck_me has disconnected

9/28/11

6:32 PM

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu: hey

69ingchipmunks: hey

mofo_fu: looks like heather and cartman are about 2 go south lol

69ingchipmunks: i don't care

mofo_fu: ...k?

mofo_fu: so wats up broflovski?

69ingchipmunks: i dont feel like doing homework...

mofo_fu: O_O

69ingchipmunks: i know right! i just dont... i skipped it today

mofo_fu: dude...

69ingchipmunks: can i go to ur house?

mofo_fu: y not stans?

69ingchipmunks: he keeps bugging me about cartman.

mofo_fu: um... come on.

69ingchipmunks: thanks

69ingchipmunks: bye

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/28/11

8:46 PM

69ingchipmunks has joined your open chatroom

69ingchipmunks: do you want to go to stark's pond now? i think they're don with taking everything from the festival out.

CutiePie665: now?

69ingchipmunks: yeah

CutiePie665: it's kinda late

69ingchipmunks: if you can't that it's cool

CutiePie665: no! it's ok. i'll be there. :)

69ingchipmunks; kk. see you

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/28/11

11:54 PM

CutiePie665 has joined your open chatroom

CutiePie665: OMFG OMFG OMFG!

Women_of_2Morrow: ... It's almost midnight!

CutiePie665: i just came from stark's pond!

Women_of_2Morrow: wow exciting...

CutiePie665: i went there around nine and he asked me to be his GIRLFRIEND and he kissed me!

Women_of_2Morrow: KYLE!

CutiePie665: YES!

CutiePie665: i'm so happy!

Women_of_2Morrow: I'm so happy for you, Bebe.

Women_of_2Morrow: But why were you there so long?

CutiePie665: we talked for about two hours. it was awesome

Women_of_2Morrow: What did you talk about?

CutiePie665: school, shows, things we find annoying, our favorite things, how much we hate south park

Women_of_2Morrow: Oh, that's wonderful! It shows that he's more interested in you and about getting to know you then about sex.

CutiePie665: yeah lol.

Women_of_2Morrow: That's how Stan was in the beginning, but now he's annoying.

CutiePie665: you still love him right?

Women_of_2Morrow: Yes! But I would just for him to stop coming on to me. He knows I won't give in till I'm 18, but he's persistent.

CutiePie665: lol, i'm sure kyle's not like that. he even said he's more interested in the intellectual than the sexual.

Women_of_2Morrow: Well you're smart, you just have to read more books. lol

CutiePie665: oh i do! i don't want him to get disinterested in me! can i borrow some of yours tomorrow?

Women_of_2Morrow: Sure. I already know some of the books Kyle would be impressed by, seeing as I have him for English and the Debate Club.

CutiePie665: perfect! thanks wends

Women_of_2Morrow: Can I go to sleep now?

CutiePie665: lol yeah. bye

Women_of_2Morrow: I really am happy for you, Bebe. Night.

Women_of_2Morrow has disconnected


	8. Grudge

9/30/11

3:30 PM

CutiePie665 has joined your open chatroom

CutiePie665: Yay! week is over and the weekend dawns!

CutiePie665: wanna go on a date today?

69ingchipmunks: ... sure...

CutiePie665: where 2?

69ingchipmunks: ...the new movie contagion looks cool. wanna see?

CutiePie665: yep! wendy saw it with stan, she said it was awesome.

69ingchipmunks: cool. pick up up at 6

69ingchipmunks has disconnected

9/30/11

4:10 PM

mofo_fu has joined your open chatroom

mofo_fu: i hear ur going out with bebe

69ingchipmunks: yeah

mofo_fu: i thought you didn't like her

69ingchipmunks: didn't you want me to ask her out?

mofo_fu: cause i thought it would cheer u up

mofo_fu: honestly, you looked pissed in general ever since cartman got a gf

69ingchipmunks: i have not!

mofo_fu: /flips off

mofo_fu: u have

69ingchipmunks: fuck u craig

mofo_fu: uh-huh. look. just don't get into a mess.

69ingchipmunks: what do you mean by that?

mofo_fu: obviously i see the ending of this little drama by a long shot

mofo_fu: i know whats gonna happen and i know how it's gonna go down

mofo_fu: just lookin out 4 u

69ingchipmunks: since when do you care?

69ingchipmunks: you've just been a friend i can vent to

mofo_fu: /flips off

mofo_fu: just be smart broflovski

mofo_fu: you're a genius in books but a retard in life

mofo_fu has disconnected

9/30/11

6:31 PM

H_eart_S has joined your open chatroom

H_eart_S: hiya teddy :DDD

Hitler_nilatS: ... hi

H_eart_S: omg i just got a new dress today

Hitler_nilatS: can u not bitch about ur life 2 me?

H_eart_S: ... ;A; why would u say that? u've never been mean to me.

Hitler_nilatS: whatever. i have hw

H_eart_S: but its friday

Hitler_nilatS: and?

H_eart_S: u usually dont do hw on friday

Hitler_nilatS: i have a lot...

H_eart_S: but u said the other day that u'd meet my parents.

Hitler_nilatS: ... oh yeah... wen waz dat?

H_eart_S: tomorrow!

Hitler_nilatS: ... ugh fine

Hitler_nilatS: i go 2 ur house right?

H_eart_S: nope. we r gonna meet in a resteraunt. thats why i bought the dress, hon.

Hitler_nilatS: ... a resteraunt! the fuck!

H_eart_S: my parents are a little uptight, so act sweet like my teddy is...

Hitler_nilatS: ...

Hitler_nilatS: whatever.

H_eart_S: c u later babe

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected

10/1/11

12:00 PM

shit123 has joined your open chatroom

shit123: sup

Hitler_nilatS: sup...?

shit123: did u watch the new terrance and philip yesterday?

Hitler_nilatS: yeah

Hitler_nilatS: y r u talkin 2 me?

shit123: dude... don't be an ass

Hitler_nilatS: u never talk 2 me unless it's w/ kyle or kenny or both

shit123: whatever dude

Hitler_nilatS: wat do u really want?

shit123: what did u do to kyle?

Hitler_nilatS: wat!

shit123: he's acting weird

shit123: he's going out with bebe

shit123: he always complained how he never liked bebe

shit123: u two aren't fighting, ur not even talking!

shit123: everytime i mention you, he ignores me or disconnects or walks away

Hitler_nilatS: he's goin out w/bebe?

shit123: yes. they are official now.

Hitler_nilatS: ... y?

shit123: if i knew i wouldn't be talking to u, chubby

Hitler_nilatS: i dont need 2 take ur insults, marsh.

Hitler_nilatS: fu! fu so fucking bad!

Hitler_nilatS: i'm big fuckin boned! IM NOT FAT!

shit123: wat happened w/kyle and u?

Hitler_nilatS: ask kyle

shit123: i told u he won't tell me

Hitler_nilatS: not my prob

shit123: WHAT HAPPENED WITH KYLE AND YOU?

Hitler_nilatS: if i told u, will u leave me alone?

shit123: yes

Hitler_nilatS: /sigh, heather thinks hes gay 4 me

shit123: ...wat?

Hitler_nilatS: kyle told her 2 not talk 2 her casually cuz he finds her annoyin. she took it wrong & got pissed & claimed he waz gay 4 me. kyle got fuckin pissed, dey had a catfight in da internet & she ordered me as if i were a damn dog 2 never talk 2 him again. i waz gonna tell da bitch off- thinkin she can order ME around. bitch pleaze- but kyle agreed & dsconnected. dats all i know

shit123: r u still dating her?

Hitler_nilatS: yeah, but im thinkin of not

shit123: she's a bitch

shit123: then again, that's a perfect match for u

Hitler_nilatS has disconnected


	9. Well shit

10/15/11

4:03 PM

Smexy229 has joined your open chatroom

Smexy229: omg did u see dat fight!

Loli_nya: it was intense….

Smexy229: i know right!

Loli_nya: i was at the front lines

Loli_nya: i got blood on my boots

Smexy229: blood!

Loli_nya: blood. that bad.

Smexy229: holy shit

Loli_nya: i've seen them fight, but never like dat

Smexy229: i heard they had 2 go 2 da hospital

Loli_nya: it was horrible. i never want to see something like that again…

Smexy229: god dat was bad. i heard they broke each others bones.

Loli_nya: i actually heard the bones breaking.

Smexy229: wat did they brake?

Loli_nya: their nose for one, i think a few ribs too

Smexy229: this is insane, even for them

Loli_nya: it was almost like they were ACTUALLY trying to kill each other

Smexy229: i hear they're suspended for two weeks

Loli_nya: two weeks? i thought by the fight i saw at least two months.

Smexy229: ikr

Loli_nya: wow, that was scary

Smexy229: really scary

Loli_nya: i gotta go now…

Smexy229: me 2, by by

Loli_nya: bye

Loli_nya has disconnected

10/15/11

4:34 PM

CutiePie665 has joined your open chatroom

CutiePie665: did u hear! kyles in the hospital!

Women_of_2Morrow: I heard! I was there when the fight started.

CutiePie665: oh god, what do i do?

Women_of_2Morrow: Those two wouldn't stop hitting each other. Blood was flying everywhere.

CutiePie665: i don't understand. everything was so fine. kyle wasn't talking to cartman and he seemed happy. Then suddenly this!

Women_of_2Morrow: What happened was that one of their teachers assigned them both as partners. Then something about Cartman's girlfriend being jealous or something.

CutiePie665: jealous of kyle and cartman?

Women_of_2Morrow: She doesn't seem that bright.

CutiePie665: oh

Women_of_2Morrow: Then the three of them started arguing and Kyle threw the first punch at Cartman. I was just putting things in my locker next to them when it started.

CutiePie665: wow

Women_of_2Morrow: Cartman's gf screamed and hid behind her friend. Cartman and Kyle started punching each other nonstop. They didn't hold back, at all! You could hear every punch so clearly. That's how hard they punched and kicked each other!

Women_of_2Morrow: Then Kyle fell back and Cartman started to kick his ribs. Kyle tripped Cartman and he fell back, his head slamming to the floor! You could hear the contact of skull to floor! Then they kept going. They wouldn't stop. The teachers tried to stop them, but they couldn't. It took basically half of the faculty to hold them down. They carried them to different rooms until the rescue team and the police came.

Women_of_2Morrow: The police notified their parents and the rescue team took them to the hospital. They got a two week suspension. I think they went easy on them because of Kyle's father, since he's a lawyer.

Women_of_2Morrow: They won't be out of the hospital for at least a week.

Women_of_2Morrrow: Bebe? Are you there?

Women_of_2Morrow: Bebe?

CutiePie665 has disconnected


End file.
